


ThorBruce Week

by Masonjar191



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Comfort, First Kiss, Height Differences, M/M, Panic Attacks, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: canon divergence from civil war: what if Bruce and Thor were present for the signing of the Accords?





	1. Day 1: First Time

“Are you sure you’re okay? I mean we found you drunk out of your mind while harassing a kid on some stupid game,” Bruce cautiously asked Thor as soon as they got a moment alone on the ship, not wanting to throw him into another panic attack. Bruce knew panic attacks, having several in his life ever since his father began abusing him, and he knew how awful they truly were.   
“I am fine, I am totally cool,” Thor plastered a fake smile on his face. Bruce knew it was bullshit, the demigod still had red eyes, although he didn’t know if they were from the alcohol or from crying. Perhaps both. “Now, pass me a beer.”  
Bruce frowned and passed one of the tiny bottles to the blond. Even after a year, he still wasn’t used to his larger stature, being short all his life unless Hulk was in control. But now he was Hulk all the time, having to buy new everything to replace clothes he had outgrown, things around the house he had broken, hell he even had to get a new apartment because the old one was too cramped.   
He had always had a bad relationship with alcohol, his dad always being drunk at home, which led to Brian Banner beating his wife and child for every little thing they did wrong. In high school, Bruce had temporarily taken up drinking, but it just caused more anxiety. College-aged Bruce was too focused on his studies to drink, so the next time he drank wasn’t until years later, to celebrate with some of the professors in his department, which led to him hooking up with the other physics professor. Long story short, they couldn’t look one another in the eye for months.   
Then Hulk came around, which scared Bruce into stopping drinking again. Waking up with large lapses in memory after a night of drinking would make him think he had Hulked out, which sometimes he did. Bruce learned his limits, though, and was able to enjoy drinks for a while, until his PTSD came back, flashbacks of the terrors both his father and Ross had unleashed hit him hard at every waking moment, and was made worse by, you guessed it, drinking.   
“You want some?” Thor slurred, offering the bottle to the larger man.   
“Nah, I’m good. Bad memories,” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, even the smell of the alcohol threatened to bring back memories.   
“Heh, we all got those, don’t we? My mum, dad, brother, my best friend, everyone is dead because of me. If I would have just cut the bastard’s head off five years ago, we wouldn’t be in this situation, but no, I had to be an idiot with an axe and only hit his chest.” Thor closed his eyes, tears escaping them. He sniffled.   
“Hey, you were striking him from a distance, how would you have known a direct blow to the chest wouldn’t kill him?” The demigod whimpered before burying his head in Bruce’s shirt, spilling beer over the both of them.   
“I guess you’re right. I just feel so guilty, I have slain so many enemies, and I can’t kill Th-thanos.”  
“Which is why we’re going to try to get everyone back.” Bruce smiled, leaving a kiss on Thor’s forehead.   
“W-what was that?” Thor hiccupped.  
“Shit, Im sorry Thor.” Bruce blushed, his face burning emerald. Him and his stupid crush. Ever since the pair had exited the trash planet that was Sakaar, his mind had wandered to Thor. I wonder what Thor is doing, is he okay, I wish Thor could slam me into this lab table-  
“I liked it. Another!” Thor copied his words from the time, so long ago, when he had been banished on earth and had visited the small diner with Jane and Darcy. Had they survived the snap?  
Bruce bent down so he could look Thor right in the eyes, frowning at how they were mismatched even after all these years, frowning at the bloodshot-ness and how they still looked watery, as if Thor would break down again. “I’m here for you, we’ll fix this,” he whispered before leaning in, holding the man tight as they kissed. It was only a few seconds, but he could feel Thor smiling, actually smiling.   
“Whatever it takes,” Bruce repeated Steve’s words as they landed at the compound, helping Thor off the quinjet.   
“Easy big guy, we don’t want ya spillin’ any of that precious beer,” he said sarcastically.  
“Do not worry, sweet rabbit, the beer is okay! Now, where to?”  
Bruce led Thor slowly to the common area, making sure he didn’t upset his drink.  
“Banner, thank you for assisting me.”  
“If we’re going to kiss more, call me Bruce.”


	2. Day 2: Height Difference

*Note: I’m putting New Asgard in New York instead of Norway, sue me. I want Hulk and Thor to be together during the time jump

Bruce sighed as he crumpled up another page of notes about his latest project: merging Hulk and Banner together. If Hulk wouldn’t come out anymore, it was up to Banner to make him.   
He'd been researching possible ways to merge them for days, but as he got farther along in his research, the further from his goal he felt. Why did gamma radiation have to be so complicated? All he wanted was to do this without dying, thank you very much.  
Bruce brought up another research paper and began reading. Maybe he could begin preliminary tests this week.   
"Hell, I don't even have a proper hypothesis yet, I cant put together a plan if I don't know how I'm going to fucking do this." Bruce wiped his eyes, damn they were dry. How long had he been reading? He didn't allow outside stimuli to distract him, he needed answers, even if it meant staying up for days or eating very little.   
__  
Bruce opened his eyes to find his notes were stuck to his face. He passed out from exhaustion, again. How long had he slept this time? "20 minutes, Dr. Banner" FRIDAY answered. "It is currently 7:42 PM. Do you wish to wrap up for the evening?"  
"No Fri. Set an alarm for 8:30. If I'm still working, let me know."  
__  
“My love, it is dinner time. You need to eat, you skipped lunch,” Thor called as he entered the lab a few minutes later, a pizza box in hand. “Steve ordered meat lovers pizza!”  
Bruce sighed, running his fingers through his hair and adjusted his shirt. Thor was the only thing that could get him to stop working. “Thank you, you’re the best. Always looking out for everyone. If it weren’t for you, all of Asgard would be dead. But hey, your people are thriving here on Earth!”  
“You helped!”  
“Hulk helped. I didn’t. Now I don’t have Hulk to help! I can't do any of this shit right!" He swore, tears burning his eyes. Damn, Bruce was too old for this shit. He really was tired if he was crying.   
Thor led Bruce away from the cluttered lab table and to the elevator, back to the common area. Setting the pizza down on the coffee table, the demigod allowed his boyfriend to cry into his chest, occasionally muttering words of encouragement.  
“You are attempting something that has never been done before. You could fuck yourself up, seriously, but you are the smartest man I have ever gotten the pleasure of knowing, if you can’t do it, no one can. You will merge your personalities, we will defeat Thanos, we will get everyone back. I’ll make sure of it.”  
Bruce sniffed as he looked up at Thor. Usually, he hated being short, but he didn’t mind when it meant a literal god was able to hug you.


	3. Comfort

“When do you think we’ll be done with the time machine?” Thor asked one evening as the pair sat on the couch in Bruce’s quarters. Scott Lang had brought up the film Back to the Future, so they decided to watch the trilogy as to see how time travel didn’t work.   
“Hopefully soon. I just want to stop stressing about it, you know?”  
“What time are you going to?”  
“Back to the Battle of New York, the first time we became the Avengers,” Bruce replied. “I’m in charge of finding Dr. Strange, you know, the wizard guy. He had the Time Stone. Tony gets the Tesseract,”  
Thor interrupted “Let us hope Loki does not get hold of it. He always had an affinity for the Tesseract. I always noticed, on our adventures, he either died or stole the Tesseract. But now he’s dead, permanently.” Thor’s face fell as he remembered his brother, his dear brother, who wasn’t really his brother, but they were raised as such, was gone. They had had a rocky relationship over the years, but Thor had always cared for the God of Mischief, even when he was taking over Midgard or hanging out with weird Grandmasters.   
“Hey, hey, maybe we can get him back too. But we can’t worry about the Heist now. Let’s continue the movie!” Bruce reassured, wrapping his arms around Thor.  
\--  
“So, there are no flying cars?” Thor wondered at the end of the second film. He had been in awe of what Midgardians had envisioned of the future, even if it wasn’t very accurate.   
“No flying cars,” Bruce said with a smile. This man would be the death of him.   
“Can you get me another beer?”  
Bruce frowned. The only thing he did not like about the new Thor was his alcoholism. At least Thor wasn’t an angry drunk, he would have left if that were the case. Thor tried to pass as a funny drunk, but his trauma from five years prior would often sneak in, leaving Thor vulnerable.   
“Baby, we talked about this. You should stop drinking so much, it’ll just harm you in the future and I just want you to be happy, the alcohol makes you so sad,” Bruce pleaded.   
“I know, my love, but it’s hard. You know what I’ve done, what I’ve failed to do. I feel so guilty. I could have stopped him,” Thor frowned. “When I did kill him, it was out of anger that he destroyed the stones, not to stop him. I was so overcome with anger, and, and guilt that I-”  
“Thor, you’re okay. I’m glad the bastard is dead; he deserves to die for killing all those people. And I don’t want anyone to die. If I say someone should be dead, they really pissed me off.”  
“I do not blame you. I hate slaying as well, but some monsters are inevitable. I am glad the monster Thanos is dead, as is your asshole of a father.”  
“Can you not bring up my father?” Bruce snapped. The man had died over ten years ago, but he still haunted his son’s nightmares, as did General Ross. Bruce couldn’t help but hope that he had been snapped. Few people had hurt him enough to enact Bruce’s rage, and Ross and Brian were on the top of the list.   
“I am sorry. Here, we can finish this series later,” Thor offered, turning the television off and leading him back to their room. “Do you wish to be comforted? I have missed you, all alone in my home in New Asgard. Even if I didn’t show it, I am glad you rescued me, and I know I’ve been drinking too much, usually I’m the one who needs to be comforted. Hey, I’m a God, and I can still be soft. You can be a Hulk and be comforted. Neither of us got this love as children, t seems only fitting we comfort each other when we are low.”


	4. Touch

Thor hissed as the cool, wet cloth touched his forehead. He’d been running a fever all day, his temperature slowly rising as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Bruce had tried everything: turning the heat down in their apartment (even though it was beginning to get cold outside), running a lukewarm bath (“it’ll send you into shock if it’s too cold, Thor!”), Hel, even just trying to let him sleep it off.   
Yet, his temperature kept rising, Thor grew more delirious, and Bruce’s patience grew thin. “God damn it, why won’t anything work!” Bruce yelled, Hulk threatening to come out and have his own words with the “puny god”. The scientist took a few deep breaths, forcing Hulk back into the back of his mind and grabbed the cloth, running it under the sink and pressing it to his sick boyfriend’s head, hoping the cold medicine he had administered earlier would finally kick in.   
“I’m fine, I won’t damn anything,” Thor whispered, his voice hoarse.   
“Oh, you big dope,” Bruce smiled fondly. He waited anxiously for several minutes before taking Thor’s temperature again. 102.7. Bruce sighed and hoped it wouldn’t go too much higher. He didn’t feel like dealing with starstruck hospital staff, but he didn’t have proper medical equipment; no IVs, no high-grade fever medicine, no oxygen machines. He didn’t even much about the Asgardian anatomy, how to treat their illnesses. All he knew was Thor was complaining, and he never complained.   
Bruce held the cloth, running it over Thor’s forehead, his cheeks. Hoping, praying that the fever would break on its own. Bruce wasn’t religious; if there was a higher being other than the sick god that lay next to him, he would never have had to suffer all that he had. Yet, he couldn’t help but plead, that if there was someone listening besides Hulk, please make Thor better.   
\--  
The fever had struck that morning- they had been cuddling in bed when Thor suddenly yelled out that he could have sworn they were in Muspelheim, the Fire Realm, as he felt like he was burning. Bruce reached over and touched the man’s forehead, and sure enough, he recoiled as it burned his skin.   
“Are you alright, my love?” Thor asked with concern. “Did I hurt you?”  
“I should be asking you if you are alright, you’re burning up!” Bruce ran for the thermometer, and sure enough, Thor had a low grade fever. “Perhaps you should go back to sleep, Ill make you some soup.”  
“Turn the heat down while you’re at it!” Thor requested as he kicked the blankets off, laying in a pool of his own sweat. Bruce shivered as he pulled on an extra sweater, it was already cold enough in the apartment, if Thor couldn’t feel that there must truly be something wrong.   
\--  
Bruce continued to pray throughout the evening to please, just let the damned fever break.   
“I’m fine, Banner, don’t worry so much, it’s not good for the baby,” Thor pleaded. Bruce facepalmed. For one, Thor only called him Banner when he was sick, and two, who said anything about a baby? Bruce most definitely couldn’t get pregnant, was he calling Bruce a baby?  
“What baby?”  
“You’re my baby, you’re amazing, Banner!”  
Bruce sighed. “Whatever you say, honey.”


	5. Stars

Ever since he was a kid, one of Bruce’s favorite things to do was look at the stars. Trace out the constellations with his little kid fingers, laying on the roof while he hid from his dad. By the age of 7, he knew all the constellations, their names and what they meant, where you could find them. If he hadn’t focused his life on radiation, he for sure would’ve studies astronomy instead, maybe found new planets, a way to sustain the population after the Earth became uninhabitable. Bruce’s favorite constellation was Ursa Major, the Big Dipper, because it always pointed North when he was on the run.   
Asgard had different stars than Earth. Thor was amazed at the subtle differences between the night skies, how the stars didn’t line up to form Asgard’s dead warriors but instead animals and the likes. His favorite Earth constellation, however, was Orion, the hunter.   
\--  
When Thor and Bruce began dating, one of the first places they visited together was a planetarium. Bruce could talk for hours about Earth’s night sky, and he pointed out little things he had noticed, fun facts about each constellation. Thor smiled, cherishing every word. It wasn’t often Bruce was truly happy, usually he was angry or simply stressed, but talking about the stars, his first love, made him the happiest man alive in Thor’s eyes.   
\--  
The second place they visited was one Thor knew well, one he had often frequented in his youth. Bruce had packed a picnic lunch of their favorite foods, both from Asgard and Earth, while Thor transported them via Bifrost to the palace. Thor introduced the scientist to his parents, who were happy to see Thor so smitten, even if it was a Midgardian.   
“He is not just a warrior; he is a genius! His knowledge of the cosmos surpasses mine, and I learned from the best teachers on Asgard,” Thor gushed, going on to describe many of his accomplishments. Bruce smiled; often, people either only saw Dr. Banner, the physicist, or Hulk, the monster, not just Bruce Banner, the physicist who sometimes turned into a Hulk. Thor was one of the few who saw Bruce Banner as the latter. Not just that, he saw Banner as just a normal guy, the love of his life.   
After the meeting with the King and Queen of Asgard, Thor took the hand of his lover in his once more and summoned the Bifrost to the other end of the planet, one with lush fields. Thor explained that he had much of his education in fighting here, where his trainers could summon various monsters without worrying that they would threaten the lives of others, yet close enough that the young prince could be healed if he ever got injured. Thor recounted many of his battles, sometimes pausing to act out a particular moment as they walked. Bruce smiled, watching the sky slowly turn, as it did on Earth, from its bright blue to pink, as the couple made it to their destination: a hill perfect for stargazing.   
“You are in for a treat, my love! The constellations of Asgard do not just form the shapes of warriors, they act out their battles as they cross the sky!” Thor said, his thunderous voice booming as lightning erupted from his fingers, his excitement growing each moment as it grew closer and closer to dusk.   
Bruce’s eyes lit up as the light show began; sure enough, the stars moved to form various battles- he recognized Thor fighting one of the battles he had recounted on the hike over, perhaps a figure that was Odin, Loki, the Warriors Three, lady Sif, the Valkyries…  
\--  
“How was your date with Point Break, eh, Banner? He make you see stars?” Tony teased.   
“Yes, actually, we went to Asgard and we watched the constellations battle across the night sky!” Bruce defended, knowing Tony was alluding to an entirely different type of stars in his vision. “But, as a matter of fact, yes, he does make me see stars! There was this one time…”  
“I didn’t ask for details, Brucey!” Tony yelled, playfully covering his ears. Tony knew damn well he had made Bruce suffer through his many stories of hook-ups.


	6. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon divergence from civil war: what if Bruce and Thor were present for the signing of the Accords?

What if Bruce and Thor were present for the civil war?  
Changed canon: The revengers were able to save Asgard, but Thor shifted kingship to Valkyrie. Civil War occurred in 2017. No Purple Grape.   
Bruce was glad to be off that damned planet, with its horribly sadistic Grandmaster, Obedience Disks, and the brutal Contest of Champions. He was thankful Thor had shown up when he did, before he got too far into the mind of Hulk, and never was able to turn back into himself.   
The consequence, however, of being Hulk for so long was, however, he couldn’t turn back into Hulk anymore. He’d tried, on various occasions, when training with the other avengers, to no hope. He was just puny Banner. No matter how stressful the situation, how angry the stimulus made him feel, he couldn’t transform.   
“Go ahead, hit me again! I have to do this; I can’t just not have Hulk anymore!” Bruce screamed himself hoarse, begging for Hulk to come out, to allow him to fight. But Hulk wasn’t even an entity in his mind anymore; at least, Bruce couldn’t feel his presence.   
“Bruce, I’m sorry, I won’t hurt you, my love,” Thor answered; Bruce was already bleeding, he’d done everything that he knew could trigger the Hulk, even when the god knew against his own judgement that it wouldn’t. “Besides, it won’t do good for the Secretary to see you all bruised and battered, he may believe that I hurt you!”  
“Please?” Bruce looked pitiful, his eyes filling with tears, hands shaking, sweat mixing with the tears and blood. “I can’t stop being a hero! O-otherwise I’ll just be Dr. Banner, the fucking nerd with more Ph.Ds. than he knows what to do with.”  
“You are worth more than your education, my dear. You are strong, so incredibly strong. You gave me this nasty cut,” Thor pointed to an area on his temple, no longer bleeding, but still an aggressive shade of red.   
Bruce interrupted; “But I don’t have the strength of Hulk, I’m not big like him, I’m just puny Banner! Now, let's get cleaned up, we meet with the Secretary of State in an hour.”  
\--  
“To go against the Accords is to go against the United Nations and 117 countries. I suggest you do not take this decision lightly,” Ross explained. Throughout the entire reading of the document, he gave Bruce dirty looks. Both he and Thor knew perfectly well why;   
Ros had previously experimented on Hulk, torturing him, in a shitty excuse for research. Yes, it had been Bruce’s fault that Hulk came to be the being he was, the amount of Gamma radiation he had been exposed to should have killed him. Long ago Bruce wished it had. Bruce had killed a lot of people, put many more in danger; including Ross’ daughter.   
Still, that didn’t give Ross the right to commit the atrocities he had. He had nearly killed Bruce in an attempt to rid the world of the monster. Now, Bruce feared he would torture him again. Bruce would surely be arrested if he didn’t sign the Accords, but to be completely under the government’s control…  
“Dr. Banner, Mr. Odinson, are you signing the Sokovia Accords, to relinquish control of your abilities to the United Nations, or hereby leave the Avengers, give up your lives as heroes, or else suffer the consequences of breaking the Accords?” Ross questioned, his smirk growing wider with every syllable. Bruce swallowed, taking a deep breath.   
“I agree to sign the Accords,” Bruce said shakily.   
“Do you submit to government tests of your abilities, of the being known as the Hulk?” Ross smiled deviously.   
“Test me all you want, because the Hulk and I are no longer one. Hulk is missing, completely gone from my mind. I’ve tried everything to contact him, to no prevail. Nonetheless, I have abilities that can be useful to the United Nations, such as my intellect, in addition to the physical training I have received during my time with the Avengers. I can assure you I ill continue to be a useful asset, even without the Hulk.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Banner. And you, Mr. Odinson?” Ross looked shocked, never in a million years had he expected Bruce to comply with the Accords, after their history. Even more shocking was the disappearance of Hulk.   
Thor sneered. “I am not of Earth and therefore I will not be signing hat you call ‘The Accords’. I will sooner return to Asgard and leave my beloved than relinquish all control to a Midgardian like yourself, after all you have done to harm Bruce.” With that, Thor left the room with a thunderous boom.   
\--  
“What the hell, man! You can’t just refuse to comply with the government!” Bruce yelled furiously.   
“I can and I did. I will be returning to Asgard in the morning. Whether you return with me will not influence my decision, I mean every word,” Thor spoke in the regal tone he usually kept for official business.   
Bruce’s eyes filled with tears. “Thor, please, I cannot leave the Avengers, they need me, and I need them. I need you!” He sobbed, voice breaking. He couldn’t dare look at Thor, not when he betrayed the Avengers.   
\--  
A few hours later, Bruce and Thor stood on opposing sides of the airport. Bruce with Tony, Rhodey, the masked Spider-Man, Vision, King T’Challa, and Natasha. Thor with Captain America, the Falcon, the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, and Scarlett Witch.   
“What do we do, Cap?” Thor heard the man with wings say.   
“We fight!” Steve called as the two teams ran towards each other, using their abilities to, in various ways, incapacitate each other long enough to convince them to either sign the accords or to go on the run.   
\--  
“Please, Thor, please don’t go!” Bruce pleaded. Willing Hulk that if he was there, to please, don’t even turn green, just donate some strength, or else end up like Rhodey.   
“I am sorry, my love,” Thor whispered, before drawing an electrical current to his hammer then slamming it on the ground. Bruce felt the lightning go through him, before seeing green.   
“Hulk smash Puny God, make him sign the Accords!” Hulk roared, grabbing Thor and slamming the god into the ground much like he had in the Arena, or with Loki during the Battle of New York. “Please, Friend Thor, for me!”  
“Hulk? Hulk! I can’t!”  
“Why, Thor? Why can’t you?” Bruce seemed to speak through Hulk now, his skin still green and his stature tall, but his voice matching the scientist’s. “For me, don’t do any more damage. For us!”  
“I JUST CAN’T!” Thor boomed. “WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?”  
“T-then, we’re done. I’m sorry Thor.” Bruce maintained his Hulk form but seemed to have the mind of Banner. As if Thor had triggered a merger with his lightning blast. He leaped, away from the damage, away from his lover. If Thor couldn’t understand, how even though he was from another world, he needed to have guidance, Bruce couldn’t be with him. Bruce had been a fugitive; he wouldn’t be with one.   
\--  
“I’m sorry you couldn’t save him, Bruce,” Tony said as he sat across from Bruce. Both had been left with only minor injuries during the fight; Rhodey hadn’t been so lucky. Thor was nowhere to be seen, perhaps he had fled Midgard, after all. “Perhaps, one day, we’ll join forces again, you can rekindle what you two had. It was special, ya know?”  
“Yeah,” Bruce replied weakly. One tiny (well, he couldn’t call it tiny) fight and they were done. After all that had occurred on Sakaar and Asgard…  
Suddenly, the pair heard thunder. “Is there a storm outside?” Tony asked.   
“No, there isn’t.”  
Thor barged in, a red handprint still on his face. “Bruce I’m sorry I’ll sign the accords I can’t lose you,” he rambled, hugging the still-green form of Bruce. “Valkyrie, she slapped some sense in me, literally. I can’t lose you!” he repeated.   
Tony perked up. “About damn time, Point Break. C’mon, Secretary Ross hasn’t left yet.”


End file.
